


Drunk Phone Call

by angvlicmish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angvlicmish/pseuds/angvlicmish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: ¨i still have your phone number memorised even though i haven’t called you since we split and somehow i remembered it even though i’ve had like six shots of bourbon and hey, i know you’re pissed that you’re here at this dingy club at 3 in the morning to pick my drunk ass up, but you have to admit that’s pretty impressive¨</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> I may have taken this out of hand

Dean sits alone in the corner of the bar, six empty shot glasses in front of him. He’d come here in hopes to have a few beers and then head home for an early night’s sleep but as soon as he sat down all the memories came rushing back and pretty quickly his vision was blurred, his shirt and pants where now splashed with spilt bourbon and he was swaying slightly in his seat.

It was a mistake to come here. No, not a mistake. It was just plain stupid. What could he possibly get from coming back to the place where he first met Cas, the blue eyed beauty who’d turned his world upside down as soon as he’d sat down next to Dean and plonked his head down onto the bar on that miserable night a few months ago.

Dean checks the time on his watch. 11:30 pm. Crap. This is not what he planned at all. Time to go then. Dean shuffles his ass to the edge of the seat to hop off but as soon as he does he feels wonky. He grabs the bar to hold him up before his knees give up on him and goes face first into the floor.

Dean makes a disgruntled noise, knowing that he’s not going to get out of here by himself, let alone get back to his place. Dean looks around for a moment searching for ideas and when his eyes land on the empty seat beside him the most brilliant idea pops into his head. He’ll ring Cas. Of course, why didn’t he think of this before?

Dean whips his phone out of his pocket and scrolls through his contacts to find that he’s not there. Dean’s brows furrow in confusion. Why wouldn’t he have Cas’ number? Oh, that’s right. He’d deleted it when they’d split up. He can’t remember why, though. Something to do with drunken calls maybe, not that it matters right now. This is an entirely different situation, he thinks to himself, nodding his head in affirmation. And not that deleting his contact matters either considering he has it memorised.

Dean quickly punches in the number, sitting back down on his stool and waits listening to the ring. It takes a while but finally Cas answers.

“Dean? What are you doing calling me at nearly midnight?” Dean smiles at the sound of his voice, rough with sleep.

“Heyyyy Cas. I was just thinkin’ o’you. M’down at the club. Thought you could come’n get me cause’m havin’ bit a trouble on m’own.” Dean mumbles with a grin plastered on his face.

“Great. You’re drunk.” Cas replies.

“No ’m not.”

“Dean I’m not an idiot. You’re drunk and I’m coming to get you to take you home, okay. Now where are you?” Cas asks, ruffling around in what Dean assumes is his bedroom. 

“The one we met at. Ya’ know.”

“Okay, Dean. I’ll be there in a ten minutes. Stay put.” and then the call is ended. 

Ten minutes later, well Dean doesn’t actually know but he assumes, someone taps his shoulder making him look up and sure enough it’s Cas.

“What th’ fuck, Cas? You get ten times hotter since we split.” Dean drawls, catching the attention of a few people nearby. Cas just rolls his eyes but Dean can see his cheeks reddening.

“Come on, Dean. Let’s go.” he says, frustration lacing his words. Cas places an arm around his waist and pulls one of Dean’s arms over his shoulder before lifting him off the stool and beginning to walk him out. Dean doesn’t resist because this way he’s even closer to Cas and he can feel the warmth radiating off of him.

Once they’re outside, Cas turns them right, most likely heading towards his car down the street.

“Sooo, How ya goin’?” Dean asks, turning his head slightly to look at Cas’ face. He’s breathtaking. Not that Dean didn’t notice that before. It’s just that he hasn’t seen him in a while and somehow he forgot how beautiful he was. Especially those eyes.

“Fine, thank you.” Cas grunts, adjusting the arm he has around Dean’s waist.

“Gotta new boyfriend?” Dean doesn’t really think about it before it’s tumbling out of his mouth but now that he’s asked it, he’s actually really curious.

“Yep.” Dean raises his eyebrows, his head lolling slightly. They finally reach Cas’ car and Dean watches as Cas digs his hand into his pocket to find the keys, an irritated look on his face.

“What’s ‘e like? Good in the sack?” Cas stops what’s he doing and looks up at Dean, his jaw clenched.

“What? M’ just askin’. Bet he’s not as good as you are though cause you’re fuckin’ good in - ”

“Dean! Just stop please! What does it matter if he’s good in bed or not? At least he’s not a cheater.” Cas retorts, opening the car. Dean’s chest suddenly starts feeling very heavy. He opens his mouth but nothing comes out. “Just get in the car.” With the help from Cas, Dean gets in the front seat, silently.

The drive to his place is quiet. It eases the heaviness in his chest. When the get there Cas helps him out of the car and hauls him up the stairs until they reach his door. Dean fumbles a bit but manages to get the key out of his pocket so Cas can open the door for him.

“Come on. Let’s get you out of these clothes and into bed.” Cas says, his voice soft and gentle. 

“You tryin’ to get me naked, Cas?” Dean asks, a grin spreading across his face. To his disappointment Cas doesn’t answer, just continues to drag him into his room. When the get there he settles on his bed and immediately he lies back ready to fall asleep.

“No, Dean. Come on. You’re clothes are wet and they reek of alcohol. Let’s get them off and then you can go to sleep, okay?” Cas asks, raising an eyebrow and beginning to pull both his shoes and socks off. 

“’Kay, Cas. Whatever you say.” Dean, slowly fumbles his way out of his jacket while Cas works at his belt. 

“Don’t cha think it’s pretty impressive that I rang you?” Dean asks, shrugging off flannel.

“No. Why would that be impressive, Dean?” he replies pulling off his belt and moving to the button of his jeans.

“Cause I memorised it. Got it off the top of my head while I was drunk as anythin’.” Cas starts tugging harshly at his jeans to pull them down and Dean lifts his legs to help him slide them off.

“I guess it is then.” he replies, his face expressionless. “Why don’t we get you’re shirt off and then you can get some rest.”

Dean nods and attempts to raise his arms as Cas pulls it over his head. When he gets it off though, Cas is awfully close. Dean gets a sudden impulse that he needs to be closer so he grabs Cas by the back of his neck and pulls him forward to crush their lips together.

Cas’ lips are soft and warm, pliant beneath his. Dean’s finger begin to slide through Cas’ hair but suddenly Cas’ lips are gone.

“Dean! What are you doing?” Cas yells, his cheeks blushing a crimson red. Dean squints his eyes in confusion. “You can’t just kiss me like that! We broke up, remember?” he yells, his eyes wide.

“So? You kissed me back.” Dean replies reaching forward to clutch onto Cas’ waist. Cas jumps back as though he’s been stung.

“Dean,” he says, letting out a large breath, “you’re drunk. Let’s not do this right now. We’ll talk in the morning.” 

And with that Cas is gone, closing the bedroom door as he goes. Let’s not do what now? Dean’s thoughts all seem to be blurred together so he takes Cas’ advice and lies back down on his bed. Everything is black as soon as his head hits the pillow.

An extremely painful headache is something that Dean expects when he wakes up but what he doesn’t expect is the mouthwatering smell coming from the kitchen. He pokes his head round into the kitchen to investigate and when he sees messy, dark hair his stomach drops and pieces of last night start to come back. Oh god.

“Just in time, Dean. Why don’t you sit down and I’ll bring some eggs out.” Shit. Dean shuffles a round on the spot for a second before obeying and going to sit down at the table. When Cas walks out with two plates in his hand, Dean finally realises that he is in fact in nothing but his boxers. Fuck.

“Here you go.” Cas says, placing the plate and some cutlery down in front of Dean and then sitting across from him.

“Ah, thank you.” Dean murmurs, quickly glancing up to see that Cas has dark circles around his eyes. Despite that he still looks beautiful. Always has.

A few minutes pass in awkward silence as they both eat their breakfast. Dean notices Cas adjusting in his seat a few times and decides to break the silence. They might as well have this conversation now.

“So, why are you still here?” Dean asks, looking up to see Cas giving him the ‘are you serious’ look. That didn’t come out quite like he had planned.

“Really, Dean?” he replies, slamming his fork back down on the table. “You call me up at midnight drunk off your ass, make me come all the way down to a club to pick you up, then you ask me inappropriate questions that clearly make me uncomfortable and then as if it couldn’t get any worse you - you...kiss me and now you’re asking me why I’m here!”

Cas is fuming now and Dean can’t do anything but look down at the table away from the heat of his glare. “You know what, Dean? I think I’ve had enough.” Suddenly Cas is up from his seat and walking over to the couch to pick up his shoes and jacket.

“Cas c’mon. You know I didn’t mean it like that.”

“No, Dean. I’ve had enough of your crap.” he retorts, striding towards the door. Anger flares inside Dean and the words are out before he knows it.

“Fine. Go back to your goodie two shoe boyfriend.” Cas whirls around at that and he’s furious.

“I don’t have a boyfriend! I don’t have anyone! I had one but he cheated on me the day before I was going to propose to him! Found him midway through sex with some random chick he’d picked at a bar in our bed.” Cas lips start to tremble and Dean thinks he can see the tears forming in his eyes.

“Cas, please. Just let me explain.” Dean says, getting up from his seat.

“There is no explanation for what you did, Dean.” Cas voice is shaking and finally the first tear slips down his face. Dean braces himself for what he’s about to say.

“But I love you.” Cas freezes and Dean knows why. He’s never said that to Cas before. And now that he thinks about that, it’s pathetic. Cas looks away for a moment but when he looks back there’s still fire in his eyes.

“No.” he says, shaking his head. “Fuck you, Dean.” Now it’s Dean’s turn to freeze up. He’s never heard Cas swear before and it hits him deep. He’s shaken out of his trance when Cas turns and heads for the door. Dean can’t let this go. It’s his only chance and he knows he has to take it.

“Cas, stop. Please let me explain.” he says, walking over to where Cas is fumbling hopelessly with the doorknob. It’s probably locked anyway. “Cas, please.” Dean tries to grab Cas’ wrists but he flinches away from Dean’s touch.“Please, Cas.” he whispers, trying again and this time gently grabbing his wrists and pulling them away from the door.

And then he breaks, Cas crying freely as he slides down to the floor, Dean going with him. Dean’s arms wrap around him and pull him tight, some tears sliding down his own cheeks as well.

“I’m so sorry, Cas. I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.” Dean whispers it like a mantra in Cas’ ear, lightly rocking him until he calms down. When Cas speaks it’s thick with tears.

“You - you broke my heart. Why would you do that? Was I not good enough for you?”

“No, Cas. Of course not. It’s the exact opposite, actually. You were too good for me. And I was...I was scared.” Dean bites his lip and looks up to the plain, white ceiling as he tries to blink back his tears. “I mean your a freakin’ doctor and I’m a dumbass mechanic. I couldn’t help but think that I wouldn’t be able to give you enough. That I would be a piss poor husband and dead beat dad. And I knew that you deserved more than that. So when I found the ring, I knew I had to get you out of it. So I sped down to the nearest bar, got drunk and...well, you know the rest. But I was wrong, Cas. I fucked up so bad. But the thing is, I need you...and I miss you.”

There’s silence for a moment except for a few sniffles coming from Cas. “I don’t understand. All I’ve ever wanted is you and just you. You don’t have to give me anything else but yourself. And just because I’m a doctor doesn’t mean I’m anything special.” Dean snorts and Cas looks up in confusion.

“What? I’m not.”

“Yeah, well...you’re special to me.” Dean says, and Cas’ gives him a sad smile.

“Why? Because you love me?” Cas asks, and it breaks his heart to see the tiny flicker of hope in his eyes. How could he do this to such a wonderful and caring person?

“Yeah, because I love you.”

“Then don’t leave me again.” Cas says it without hesitation and Dean is shocked by seemingly how much he wants to give them another chance - to give Dean another chance.

“I won’t, Cas. And we’ll take it slow. Not like we did the first time.” Cas huffs a laugh but Dean can see the beautiful tinge of pink that creeps onto his cheeks.

“And I still haven’t forgiven you for what you did.” Cas says, rubbing a hand down his face.

“No, of course not. We’ll work through that too and I’ll show you how sorry I am everyday.”

“But no touching.” Cas adds quickly. Dean smiles.

“Of course. No touching. That’s our main rule.” Dean replies. Cas starts biting his lip, his eyes flicking anywhere but Dean. Dean leans forward slightly to catch his gaze, resisting the urge to lifts his chin instead. Finally Cas’ gaze is on him and he sighs.

“I’m sorry. I’m just nervous. I mean, you hurt me really badly...but...I really want this to work out.” Cas says quietly.

“I want this to work out too.” 

“Why?” Cas asks, and this time Dean doesn’t bat an eyelash.

“Because I love you.”

“I love you too.”

The day goes by quickly and soon they’re breaking their main rule, having found each other from the opposite sides of Dean’s bed. They don’t kiss. they don’t say a word, actually. But they cling to each other so tightly that it’s as if they’re both afraid of letting each other go. And just before he dozes off, Cas has a thought, that maybe he is pretty impressed that the love of his life, drunk off his ass, somehow managed to remember his number off by heart.

**Author's Note:**

> For more ficlets go to angvlicmish.tumblr.com


End file.
